


Peaches

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from work at the Roadhouse, Benny takes care of you. Drabble.</p><p>*I bought a peach for a co-worker and all I could think was... Benny.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Coming home from work, you toss your bag onto the floor and sit back. Your whole body hurting.

“You alright cher?” Benny asked from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Rough day. Feel like I worked 16 hours instead of 12.” You smile softly up at him, “How are you? How was your day?”

“Fine. I cleaned, cooked, read a little, baked,” he lowered himself to his knees and crawled to your lap, taking your left foot in his hands. With his fingers, much more nimble than they appear, he untied your boots and pulled it off, setting it aside. Peeling off your sock he began working his fingers into your tired feet. Letting your head fall back you groan as he managed to find all of the sore spots on your foot that had been bothering you for the last couple of hours.

“You make noises like that cher and a man may have different notions.”

All you could do is chuckle, the ability to speak was being wiped away from your brain by the motions of his hands on your foot. After what you deemed was too soon, he set your left foot down and picked up your right boot and repeated the process. Removing the boot and sock, rubbing your foot and causing you a state of bliss that was previously unheard of. Laying in the chair, now limp from the best foot massage you’d have had you look down at the man you’ve loved for the past two years and smile.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, cher.” Benny grinned, “Since it’s your weekened, I have have surprises in store for you.”

“Oh? What’s that?” You raise a tired eyebrow.

“Well, I’m going to assume that you ate at the Roadhouse, yeah?” You nodded, “And I have been nibbling myself, so I say it’s bath time. Then we get dirty, then we take another bath. Then we have dessert.” He grinned.

“In that order?” You smile up at him, leaning forward.

“Not necessarily.”

“Babe, I would love to do all of that with you buy you have an early day of prep and I don’t want you exhausted tomorrow…”

“Ellen gave me your weekend off.”

“What?” You looked up at him, eyes large.

“I traded some shifts around with Ash and Jo with Mother Ellen’s blessing but she agreed that you and I should have some time together.”

“Babe…” Tears burned at your eyes at the thought that he went through all this trouble to spend time with you like that.

“What can I say… I’ve missed you cher and seeing you at work isn’t enough for me.” He shrugged.

“I know what you mean.” Wrapping your arms around his neck you lift out of the chair and stand on your tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. Even hunched over, the man towers over you. Though he was intimidating at first, you now find his presence soothing, protective and something you constantly need. You and Benny will never be rich people, you most likely will always live in this little cottage, with these beater trucks that are older than the both of you, both of you working at the Roadhouse with Ash and Jo and Ellen. Jo will most likely go off and do something with herself but you two, you’re happy with where you’re at and with who you’re with.

“So, what’s this dessert that you spoke of?” You waggle your eyebrows.

“Get your mind out of the gutter you, I’m a good Catholic boy.” He smirks as you chuckle. Slowly he moves his hands to your belt and unbuckles it.

“Un huh… and the Hoodoo altar outside?”

“Hedging my bets.” He grins, slowly unbuttoning your jeans.

“Dessert?”

“Ah… Yes… Well, it was something that reminded me of you… I made a Peach Cobbler.” He nuzzles your neck while lowering your zipper, as you process it, “With homemade cinnamon whipped cream.”

“Peach Cobbler reminds you of me?” You ask him, running a hand under his cap and into his hair.

“Mhmmm…” He begins kissing your neck.

“How?”

Without warning Benny slides his hands into your jeans, into your panties and softly starts to stroke you.

“You remind me of peaches.” He breathes into your ear, your body temperature jumping exponentially.

“Benny…”

“I know cher… I’m gonna take care you… now and for the rest of our lives.”

Pulling his hand out, he sweeps you into his arms and carries you into the bedroom, watching you the entire time as he walks.

 

 


End file.
